El baile
by Phantomhive Ciel
Summary: Takari. Va a haber un baile en la escuela pero nadie invita a Hikari, Takeru se ofece pero Daisuke quiere ir con ella, TK se da cuenta de quiere a Hikari pero no puede decirle. FINAL!
1. la invitación y una crisis

NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno soy nueva escribiendo sobre digimon así que no se esperen demasiado. Pero eso si DEJEN COMENTARIOS O NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE OK SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN O COMO UNA FORMA DE EXPRESIÓN

Takeru narra la historia

-diálogos entre personajes-

(Pensamientos de Takeru)

(n/a: mis comentarios)

EL BAILE

Cap 1:¡problemas?

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi tengo 16 años y vivó en Odaiba con mi madre (ya que mis padres se separaron y mi hermano vive con mi padre) soy rubio y con ojos azules (por que mi madre es de descendencia francesa) y tal como mi hermano soy muy perseguido por las chicas de la escuela y odiado por los chicos incluso por mi "amigo" Daisuke.

Él también es perseguido por las chicas por ser el equipo de soccer aunque todos saben que a el le gusta Hikari, es que simplemente no es bueno para actuar y eso lo hace más que obvio incluso tartamudea cuando esta con ella, aunque es mi amigo, tengo que reconocer que es patético con el asunto de las hormonas.

A el lo conozco desde que me viene a vivir a Odaiba para poder ver más a mi hermano, aún recuerdo que fue en 5° año cuando fuimos niños elegidos. Sin embargo yo ya sabía que se sentía aquello pues mi mejor amiga Hikari y yo ya habíamos sido elegidos anteriormente, lo que le causo unos celos tremendos, recuerdo una ocasión cuando supo que Gatomon y Patamon se convertían en los Ángeles digimon y casi mata a v-mon por que no podía digievolucionar en ángel, aún me río de aquello es simple hecho de ver su cara JAJAJA

Ahora estudio en la preparatoria y soy el capitán en el equipo de baloncesto (por lo que todas las chicas con las hormonas alborotadas me persiguen, es una sensación agradable sin embargo hay veces que las chicas dan miedo)

Gracias a Dios Hikari no es así, pues ella es mi amiga aunque ay veces que no soporto que (como yo digo) invadan su espacio personal y me la llevo si cualquier chico (incluso si es mi amigo-rival Daisuke) de ahí para que no la inviten a salir o algo, simplemente la protejo de todos esos chicos o de Daisuke (que a veces dudo de que sea normal)... después de todo somos amigos y es normal que me preocupe quien sale con ella... ¿o no?

Hikari tiene mi misma edad, tiene cabello castaño, tez clara y unos ojos hermosos ah... (N/a¿¿¿eso es un suspiro??? bueno finjamos que lo fue) pero es un poco tímida y se preocupa más por los demás que en si misma, pero cuando se enfada o se decide por algo no hay quien la detenga, aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso es muy raro ella siempre es muy linda conmigo, ya que siempre me apoya, y me aconseja por eso es que la protejo, por que ella es mi mejor amiga... bueno eso creo por que hay veces que la veo como algo más pero... para que me preocupo ah de ser normal de todos modos estoy en plena adolescencia (n/a: NO ES NORMAL SE LLAMA AMOR)

Voy llegando a la escuela cuando veo a Hikari como pensando

-Hola-le dije sonriéndole

-hola-me respondió con su típica sonrisa aunque la nota un poco distraída como pensando en algo importante

-¿en que piensas?-la pregunte ligeramente preocupado... bueno MUY preocupado, la conozco demasiado y eso no es normal en ella

-es que va a ver un baile pronto y...-dijo cuando de repente me volteo a ver con ojos de borrego a medio morir por lo que me sonroje solo un poco... bueno me sonroje bastante, incluso mis manos empezaron a sudar y dudaba que mi cerebro estuviera trabajando.

-¿y?-dije sin darle mucha importancia, aunque a decir verdad, sus ojos me conmovieron mucho. Es verdad que iba a ver un baile pronto, e iba a ser de disfrazases ya que se festejaba Halloween, aunque la verdad no me gustaba mucho bailar, de hecho detestaba bailar me sentía ridículo y estupido, sigo sin entender como a las chicas les gusta bailar.

-nadie me ha invitado... ¿acaso soy fea¿O que tengo?-dijo casi poniéndose a llorar, de verdad nunca la había visto así, ha de ser por la adolescencia, no lo se pero da miedo y un poco de pena. nnU

-No te preocupes, no eres fea-(nada fea) tal vez nadie la invito por que no dejo que nadie se le acerque (cuando les digo que NADIE PASA SOBRE MI PARA VER A HIKARI es que nadie pasa. En esos momentos es cuando soy como un muro protector invencible) así que me sentí mal por lo que le hice una propuesta

-si quieres podemos ir juntos-le dije aunque no lo crean sonrojado y nervioso aunque creo que no lo noto, estaba más preocupada por lo del baile, ay veces ella podía llegar a ser tan despistada como su hermano Taichi

-¿de verdad?- dijo, si efectivamente no se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo para mi fortuna-pero no es justo, que nadie me invite no tiene por que afectarte a ti, a lo mejor alguien te gusta y yo con mis lastimas-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-no, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que vayas con nadie más, además no tenía ir planeado con nadie-nuevamente alzo la cabeza para hablarme parecía feliz me pregunto por que

-pero no es justo para ti de seguro muchas chicas te han invitado...-dijo como ¿decepcionada?, no estaba como culpándose o reprendiéndose interiormente... bueno no me pidan que entiendan a las chicas ni siquiera a Hikari en estos momentos

-Pero para mi tú eres más importante que todas esas chicas-dije sin pensarlo y luego me sonrojé ¿acaso no podía ser más tonto?, definitivamente tengo que pensar antes de abrir mi enorme bocota

-Gracias Takeru-dijo con una sonrisa como de ángel y no estoy exagerando (de verdad no exagero)

Cuando entramos a la escuela ahí estaba mi amigo-rival, entonces se dirigió hacía Hikari por lo que me... bueno me dieron celos... pero no tantos (n/a: si como no) (voy a matar a Daisuke muy dolorosamente)

-Hikari-dijo Daisuke acercándose hacia nosotros bueno más a Hikari pero ella no se percato, hoy definitivamente no era ella... estaba muy distraída

-si-dijo inocentemente¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de ese tonto?... necesito que la Hikari de antes regrese estos celos me están matando

-¿vas a ir al baile?-dijo como perro faldero casi moviendo la cola, eso entre que me dio risa, y me enfado así que me fui a mi casillero y Hikari me siguió pues su casillero estaba al lado del mío

-si-dijo dirigiéndose hacía su casillero, gracias al cielo, la Hikari que yo conozco estaba retornando de un mundo paralelo o algo por el estilo, algo así como un mundo femenino

-QUE ¿CON QUIEN?-dijo en verdad se había enfadado pero Hikari lo ignoro mientras yo casi suelto una gran carcajada (así se hace, hazlo sufrir) pero estaba tratando de guardar mis expresiones para más tarde sino Daisuke me iba a propinar un buen golpe y en este momento no tengo ganas de pelear, por alguna razón estoy feliz y emocionado.

-con Takeru ¿y Tú?-dijo por lo cual yo tenía mi sonrisa como del tamaño del ego de mi hermano y eso ya es decir mucho... es decir bastante grande

-no lo se, lo estoy pensando ¿alguna sugerencia?-pregunto de hecho apostaría a que iba a invitar a Hikari y por no quedarse como el olvidado tubo que decir eso

-bueno pues esta...-dije iba a decir la presidenta del club de ciencias que sinceramente era una gruñona y estaba francamente fea

-CALLATE-dijo, no más bien gritó. antes de que terminara mi oración me conocía bastante bien como para saber que me iba a burlar

-Que humor-dije en el momento que sonó la campana y nos dirigíamos a clases yo tenía todas las clases con ella, por lo cual Daisuke me veía con una rabia que bueno... era demasiado grande de seguro luego me mata

CONTINUARA

NOTAS FINALES

COMENTARIOS. COMENTARIOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO, yo me divertí escribiéndolo, denme ideas

Espero por hacer el capitulo corto

Ja Ne! nnU


	2. dudas y conflictos

NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno el 2° capitulo espero comentarios ya que me animan a escribir...no quería hacer esto pero si no dejan comentarios no escribo la continuación nnU bueno los dejo con el 2° cap )

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE Y SIENDO REALISTAS NUNCA LO HARA

DUDAS Y CONFLICTOS

Desde que invite a Hikari para que fuera conmigo al baile, TODA LA ESCUELA se entero no me pregunten como, por que ni yo lo se. Desde ese día todas las chicas la miran con un odio indescriptible, al igual que los chicos me miran a mi, aunque yo estoy feliz por que yo voy a ir con ella y no otro chico, ahora parece que a ella se le paso su crisis emocional por lo del baile, ahora esta tranquila aunque el baile esta cerca ella esta normal como el día en que la conocí.

Pero ese día cuando las clases habían terminado y salimos de la escuela nos encontramos con Tai, el hermano de Hikari.

Aunque Daisuke y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, siempre nos vamos los tres juntos ya que es una costumbre, además de que no podemos dejar que Hikari se valla sola por muy tonto que se oiga es imposible para nosotros.

Taichi siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y estoy completamente seguro que tengo su confianza, según mi hermano es por que, al igual que el yo sobreprotejo a Hikari y soy su guardaespaldas NO. 2 por que el primero es obviamente Taichi, aunque no lo creo es decir, es Yamato quien dice eso, así que es muy poco confiable, aunque el es un experto en relaciones humanas, esta vez creó que se equivoca, pues yo definitivamente NO sobreprotejo a Hikari, solamente la cuido de los cuervos que se le acercan...

Bueno seguire hablando de Taichi ese día que lo encontramos estaba como deprimido e inmediatamente Hikari como buena hermana menor, fue a ver que le sucedía. Taichi no quiso responder a las preguntas de Hikari y ella nos pidió de favor que nos fuéramos sin ella ya que ella se iba a quedar con su hermano, nosotros accedimos y ella se quedo hablando con Taichi.

Y así fue nos despedimos y nos fuimos íbamos de camino a nuestras casas, cuando el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso para mi gusto, así que trate de romper el hielo iniciando un conversación, aún sigo creyendo que no fue la mejor idea que he tenido.

-¿En que piensas?-dije amablemente

-¿Te gusta Hikari?-me dijo sin preámbulos, este chico era demasiado directo

-QUE-dije sin poder creerlo y muy arrepentido de no poder responder... ya que no lo sabía

-por que quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido y te la dejare-dijo enojado

-Hikari es mi mejor amiga y no hables de ella como si fuera como un objeto-dije verdaderamente enojado pues el no podía hablar de Hikari de ese modo.

-entonces si te gusta-dijo notando que yo estaba realmente enfadado

-Eso no te incumbe Motomiya-dije aún enojado y con el seño fruncido, como era capaz de hacerme enojar en tan poco tiempo???

-Mira Takaishi yo la amo así que mejor aléjate de ella-dijo amenazándome y tratando de golpearme pero gracias a Yamato, que tomó clases de defensa personal conmigo, lo pude esquivar fácilmente.

-si la amaras como dices no alejarías a sus amigos de ella y la valorarías más-dije mientras esquivaba otro golpe y trataba de tranquilizarme pero parecía que no podía controlarme

-Es que tu no eres su amigo solamente eres su...-dijo parando al ataque, con la vista perdida y sin terminar la frase, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Quién soy?-dije para que terminara la frase ya que me dejo con la intriga

-tú le gustas, esta bien, toda la vida le has gustado-dijo mirándome con una ira incontenible

-que de que hablas no seas ridículo y celoso-dije sorprendido y alterado

-por favor cualquiera se da cuenta de que ustedes dos se quieren y que los dos se gustan-dijo gritándome enojado, como tratando de hacerme entender

-Mira Daisuke que tus celos no te cieguen-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Yo no soy el ciego aquí Takaishi-dijo

-mira...-iba a negarlo cuando me interrumpió

-Por favor yo se que ella contigo sería feliz, pero yo no se que esperas para decirle tus sentimientos, si se los confesaras yo me haría a un lado pero eres un cobarde-dijo, esas palabras de verdad me afectaron y me quede callado pensando en lo que él dijo ya que Daisuke era muy histérico pero esto iba enserio, se notaba en sus ojos

-No soy ningún cobarde-dije defendiéndome pero sin alzar la voz

-¿entonces que esperas?-dijo enojado

-Entiende, no le gusto a ella-dije tranquilizándolo

-por favor Takeru todos saben que los dos se gustan-dijo sin mucho tacto ya que en verdad me estaba haciendo dudar de mis sentimientos hacía ella... es mi amiga... ¿o no?

-Chicos-se escuchó un grito... pero esa voz era de...

-Hikari-dije yo reconociéndola

-Hola¿Qué hacen aquí? yo pensé que ya habrían llegado a casa-dijo ella inocentemente pues no sabía nada acerca de la discusión anterior

-Nos retrasamos platicando ¿no es así Takaishi?-dijo el mirándome significativamente

-si-dije yo

-Entonces yo tengo que irme, Takaishi piensa en eso, Nos vemos mañana-dijo sin darle mucho interés ya cuando emprendía su camino

-si-dije yo que en la conversación había estado callado pues aún pensaba en lo que me había dicho Daisuke

-hasta mañana-se decidió desde lejos

-¿a que se refería Daisuke? Takeru-me preguntó Taichi un poco dudoso

-Una proposición, nada importante-dije mintiendo pues no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que lograra aclarar mi mente

-bueno...-dijo Taichi aún con la duda

-Hermano, tenemos que irnos, Nos vemos luego Takeru-dijo Hikari dirigiéndose a Taichi quien aún me miraba

-Adiós Takeru-dijo Taichi hiendo con su hermanita... su hermosa hermanita... un momento... ¿yo pensé eso? nnU definitivamente necesito dormir

-Adiós-dije yo aún perdido en mis pensamientos

Ya paso 1 hora desde que Daisuke me dijo eso en el parque. Por lo que son las 5:00 pm y yo aún no estoy tranquilo todos mis pensamientos y preguntas me dan vueltas en mi cabeza y no encuentro una respuesta lógica, o que me convexa ya que todas llegan a la respuesta de que me gusta Hikari... no puede ser... somos mejores amigos... ¿o no?

Sigo con la duda pero el sueño me vence sigo en mi cama pensando en mi amiga...mi amor... mi luz...

Continuara ... (N/A: bueno depende de los comentarios)

NOTAS FINALES

Bueno COMENTARIOS nnU... es enserio

Gracias por la espera próximamente cap 3

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios de verdad se los agradezco )


	3. Momentos embarazosos y declaraciones

Lo siento se que me tarde y de verdad lo siento… es que demasiada tarea y nada de inspiración, bueno gracias a todos los comentarios ) de verdad me hicieron muy feliz!.

§§§§

Seguí pensando en lo que me dijo Daisuke sin embargo, no encontré una respuesta lógica, al menos ninguna que me convenciera del todo, es decir Hikari ha sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo y su amistad es lo más importante para mí.

Lo pensé toda la semana y yo se que quiero mucho a Hikari, siempre la quise, fue algo así como amor a primera vista, sin embargo siempre lo confundí con amistad una gran amistad, y es que mi hermano siempre me lo dijo, pero como siempre usa cualquier excusa para molestar nunca lo escuche( y quien me podría culpar después de todo es de Yamato de quien hablamos), son estos momentos cuando me pregunto como reaccionara mi mejor amiga si le confieso mis sentimientos, ninguno de los del grupo (n/a: entiéndase niños elegidos) son pareja o algo por el estilo, lo más cercano a eso somos Hikari y yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso Tai y Sora siempre han sido muy cercanos… demasiado…. me pregunto que habrá pasado con Taichi aquella vez, lo conozco muy bien y se que no estaba precisamente feliz,(como generalmente es, después de todo no se gano el titulo de bufón por nada) el siempre ha sido un chico terco, divertido y muy alegre no importa que siempre te muestra una sonrisa, y aunque de la impresión de irresponsable siempre esta alerta de la gente que el quiere, recuerdo aquella vez que mi hermano había tenido una gran pelea (obviamente gano… pero salio bastante lastimado) y el hizo todo (incluso platicar con mi madre durante 5 horas seguidas y comprar maquillaje para Matt jajaja…de verdad hubiera tomado una fotografía) para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta, y el sufriera un regaño bien dado, de hecho fue Taichi quien pago las consultas del medico de Yamato, jajaja recuerdo que el medico pensó que Tai y mi hermano eran pareja jajaja deberían de haber visto la cara de esos dos… jajajaja … pero al fin se aclaro todo y mis padres nunca se enteraron de ello, hasta la fecha siguen sin saberlo… eso es a lo que yo llamo verdadera amistad, me pregunto si Hikari haría algo así por mi… o si me besará…o si… EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!!!!!!.

Hikari es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder su amistad, es algo muy preciado para mí, creo que Daisuke tiene razón soy un completo gallina, puedo ver películas de terror a medianoche, puedo meterme a cualquier casa embrujada, o ver a un fantasma y salir completamente tranquilo pero no puedo decirle a la persona más importante para mi que la quiero y que no quiero separarme nunca de ella, entonces para que sirve todo lo demás, si no puedo estar junto a esa persona bella y especial.(es demasiado confuso esto de ser un adolescente, al parecer se adormecen tus neuronas o algo por el estilo)

Yo se que muchas chicas están locas por mi(n/a: que modesto) pero es que yo solo la quiero a ella, pero es mi mejor amiga, como demonios me vine a enamorar de mi mejor amiga… si me rechaza será el final de esta hermosa amistad… no puedo permitirlo…nunca le diré…seria demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Takeru?-escucho su voz de seguro ya alucino este amor es…

-me escuchas ¿Takeru?-abro los ojos y veo la cara de Hikari muy cerca de la mía, como es de esperarse enseguida me sonrojo y me aparto con lo cual consigo golpearme solamente y hacer ese ridículo enfrente de ella, lo bueno es que nadie más suele venir a la azotea de la escuela

-Hikari… que ha..haces aquí-tartamudeo, patético lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, además me sorprende que ella este aquí¿se encontrara bien?

-vine a tomar algo de aire fresco y ¿tu?-dijo sonriéndome y ayudándome a levantarme

-solo pensaba…-de repente todo lo anterior que estuve pensando todo este tiempo… no puedo decirle lo arruinaría todo

-de verdad ¿en que?-dice sonriéndome…ahhh su sonrisa (lo ven cuando la veo sonreír es como si me convirtiera en zombi o algo por el estilo)

-bueno… en como hemos crecido y…-improviso, digo no puedo decirle "Hikari estoy enamorado de ti, eso pensaba" y sonreír, obviamente no, que idiota

-sabes…-me dijo serena, viendo hacia el horizonte que estaba nublado, hoy no había salido el sol

-¿Qué?-dije yo verdaderamente interesado se notaba pensativa pero aun así hermosa, ella siempre se ve hermosa y radiante, ahh

-crees que si alguno de nosotros se enamora de alguien, de su mejor amigo… pueda ser… es decir…todos hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y…-dijo pausadamente note que se sonrojaba un poco ¿me pregunto por que? (n/a: por que será… ABRE LOS OJOS!!!!)

-bueno, pues yo creo que si el sentimiento es verdadero y ambos lo comparten no tiene nada de malo-dije al igual viendo el nublado paisaje, pensando en lo que ella decía

-¿de verdad crees eso?-dijo ella con esperanza… se notaba en sus ojos… la conocía demasiado, estaba ¿feliz¿Qué la habrá hecho tan feliz tan rápido¿habré dicho algo?

-claro, creo que sería lindo tener una amistad por mucho tiempo y después ser novio ¿tu que crees?-dije yo recordando las novelas que mama solía leer jajaja eso era imposible que pasara, pero aun así seria lindo

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo ella posando su vista en mi

-¿en serio?-dije yo sorprendido no sabía que ella…

-bueno… creo que sería muy lindo que un día dos mejores amigos se enamoraran-dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica no se por que pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido

-pero…-dije yo dudando

-¿Qué?-dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos era como si viera dentro de mí

-sería muy triste que te enamoraras de tu mejor amigo y este no te corresponda, además si se llegara a declarar perderían esa amistad especial-dije yo mirándola igualmente a sus hermosos ojos podría estar así todo el día, y besarla y… demonios concéntrate Takeru

-yo creo que si es amor verdadero siempre será correspondido, y en caso de que no ese amigo especial no te dejaría de hablar por algo así…una verdadera amistad es difícil de terminar-dijo ella desviando la mirada ¿sonrojada? (será que tiene fiebre) (n/a: sin comentarios n.nx)

-tienes razón….Hikari…-dije yo ahora seguro…le iba decir no importara lo que pasara después estaba decidido… le diré mis sentimientos…ella tenía toda la razón no creo que esta amistad se termine solo por algo así ella me entendería, después de todo ella me conoce mejor que nadie y se que no se rompería este fuerte vinculo que tenemos

-¿si?-dijo con los ojos brillosos, mirándome fijamente se veía ansiosa, feliz y con mucha esperanza, pero en ese preciso momento el timbre para empezar la siguiente clase sonó y con ese sonido se fue mi valor, y es que sus ojos… kami, esos ojos, me sonroje y desvié mi mirada.

-es hora de irnos-dije yo sonrojado y desviando mi mirada con esperanza de que ella no notara mi eminente sonrojo

-esta bien-dijo ella cabizbaja, se notaba lago decepcionada, al parecer esperaba algo más

-….-pude notar que por un momento se entristeció o eso me pareció pero después me mostró una sonrisa algo… ¿falsa?

-Takeru-dijo ella llamándome y deteniéndose

-¿si?-volteo cuando vi una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla

-lo siento-dijo ella sonriendo con esa lagrima, de verdad no puedo tolerar que llore por lo que la abrase, en silencio la abrase, arrepintiéndome por m cobardía

-¿Por qué?-dije yo en su oído lentamente en un susurro

-bueno… es que no podré ir al baile contigo como habíamos acordado, discúlpame-dijo ella separándose del abrazo con los ojos bastante llorosos

-pero ¿Por qué?-dije yo decepcionado y triste, esperaba ese día con ansias es que… no quería ir conmigo

-ayudare a una persona, discúlpame, después iremos a otra parte ¿si?-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de las manos

-esta bien-inmediatamente me sonroje, lo cual ella noto y sonrió parecía feliz, con esperanza, con su luz de siempre, sin embargo no solté el agarre de sus manos

-de verdad lo siento mucho-dijo ella ya mas tranquila, aun sin soltarme

-no te preocupes después podremos ir a algún otro lugar, además no se bailar, de verdad que me libre de hacer el ridículo-dije yo sonriendo Xb

-jajaja, si claro-dijo ella soltándose de mí, riendo y encaminándose al salón de clases

-no de verdad, soy pésimo bailando-dije sonriendo detrás de ella tomados de la mano

-no creo que tu aceptaras a ir a un baile sin saber bailar-dijo ella sin detenerse bajando las escaleras del enorme edificio

-por ti lo haría-dije en un susurro, dudo que me haya escuchado, de verdad ruego a los dioses del olimpo que no me haya escuchado, así que me di vuelta y logre apreciar qué el sol por fin salía en ese hermoso horizonte

-¿dijiste algo?-se volteo hacia mi seria pero se notaba de un cierto modo feliz, me sonroje por lo que había dicho y simplemente desvié mi mirada

-para nada, vayamos a clase-dije sonrojado sin soltarme y dirigiéndose a clase, con una hermosa sonrisa

-si-dijo ella por algún motivo sonriente, por lo cual me sonroje más pero aún así me sentía feliz… muy feliz

---

ya es hora de regresar a casa, todo el día eh estado feliz, bueno no todo, más bien desde mi encuentro con Hikari, es que es tan linda e irónicamente gracias a ella pude aclarar mis sentimientos y ahora estoy seguro, la quiero, no, no solo es amistad, es… bueno no se si sea amor pero estoy completamente seguro de que es más fuerte de la amistad, de hecho lo he estado reflexionando y desde que éramos pequeños siempre estuve ahí para cuando ella me necesitaba, y de hecho ella también siempre estaba ahí conmigo, y es que lo pienso y me doy cuenta que fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de que ella no solo era mi amiga, estoy seguro mañana le diré, se que no será igual si me rechaza pero se que no perderé su amistad, hoy ella me aclaro todas mis dudas y miedos y es que yo la quiero y no me puedo guardar más este sentimiento maravilloso, estoy seguro cuando la vuelva a ver le diré seguro

-Takeru-demonios, es ella por que el destino es tan cruel conmigo, no puede ser un poco más tarde

-¿Hikari?-volteo sonriendo, después de todo es ella

-hola¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo ella acercándose a mi, me pongo nervioso y me sonrojo

-yo… bueno… yo-y como era de esperarse cuando esta cerca de mi me vuelvo un idiota y no puedo armar una frase coherente para responderle

-Hikari-escuchamos a alguien más que le habla a la bella Hikari, doy vuelta y me encuentro con…

-hermano-si efectivamente Taichi se encuentra ahí, parado enfrente de nosotros, con una enorme sonrisa, ese es el Taichi que conozco, parece estar más feliz de lo normal

-¿Takeru? no me digas que… ustedes...-dijo poniendo cara de pícaro, que sinceramente nos incomoda a Hikari y por supuesto que a mi

-¿Qué?-dije yo temiendo la respuesta y morirme de vergüenza ahí mismo

-¿acompañaste a mi hermanita?-dijo el mirándome fijamente, por supuesto yo sudo frió y me quedo tieso se de sobra que Taichi es el hermano más celoso sobre el planeta y cuida demasiado a la hermosa Hikari

-no de hecho nos acabamos de encontrar-dijo Hikari salvándome el pellejo, ella siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito

-que coincidencia ¿no?-dijo el, de seguro lo hace por molestar, y por la cara que puso Hikari piensa lo mismo que yo

-hermano-dijo ella mirándolo en forma de advertencia, wow en verdad se ve bastante amenazante, pero aún así me gusta jejeje n.nU

-bueno quieres acompañarnos-dijo Taichi, al fin el Taichi medio maduro que conozco, y no es que me caiga mal pero, me incomoda bastante cuando esta en plan de incomodar y molestar a todos

-si claro, sería un placer, pero ¿no los incomodaría?-dije yo pensando en no estorbar

-claro que no, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido-dijo Hikari, sonriéndome ah… claro que iré

-si, además nuestros padres están de viaje-dijo Taichi sonriéndome como siempre, asegurándome que era bienvenido en su casa

-esta bien-dije yo, mi madre, esta de viaje igual y es mejor comer acompañado… en especial por que es Hikari

-sabes Takeru-dijo Taichi un poco serio, al parecer hoy esta bastante voluble, pues cambia mucho de humor

-que sucede-dije yo con miedo no era común ver así a Tai, en especial serio

-yo confió mucho en ti, y se que si te cuento un secreto no le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?-dijo el sonando bastante amenazante

-por supuesto que no-dije yo asegurando que me quedaría callado, veo a Hikari y solo se limita a escucharnos mientras nos dirigimos a su casa

-por que yo… hoy me declare-dijo al fin soltándolo….Hikari se queda con una cara de asombro más grande que la mía pero permanece callada en cambio yo…

-QUE TU QUE-y es que WOW Taichi se declaró al parecer el amor esta en el aire estos días, aunque en verdad no me lo imagino declarándose a una chica, pues casi nadie lo toma en serio, como es demasiado bromista nunca sabes cuando te habla enserio o es broma

-cállate, pero que escandaloso-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza, y vaya que me dolió pero por lo que veo esta sonrojado…. jajaja si Matt estuviera aquí lloraría de la risa, pero prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie

-es que no puedo creer que tu…-dije yo casi con la caracajada a punto de salirse

-que yo que pequeño Takeru-dijo el amenazante

-nada, olvídalo n.nU-dije yo tragando saliva, vaya que a veces daba miedo, por muy bromista que fuera

-esta bien… el hecho es que ya tengo novia-dijo sonando bastante feliz, me pregunto si así sonare yo cuando este con Hokari y… espera un momento que Taichi tiene que…

-¿de verdad?-dijo Hikari por primera vez en largo tiempo, vaya se ve tan sorprendida como yo

-claro, me preocupe por nada-dijo el al parecer bastante tranquilo

-me alegro que al fin se haya dado cuenta, era demasiado obvio-dijo Hikari, segura de lo que decía, aunque la verdad yo ni idea de quien hablaban

-pero mira quien lo dice, creo que ese error lo cometimos los dos, al parecer es de familia-dijo el mirándola fijamente, me pregunto de que hablaran, vaya estos dos se parecen demasiado cuando se enojan aunque Hikari, es más tranquila, también tiene su lado… como decirlo… su lado Taichi.

-¿Qué¿De que hablas?-dijo ella sonrojándose pero aún así sin desviar la mirada

-bueno…-vaya que la situación se estaba poniendo fea y es que como buenos hermanos ninguno de los dos retrocedía hasta que una persona llego…

-¿Taichi?-dijo una de las personas más maduras que conozco gracias a Dios que llego a tiempo

-Sora-dijo Taichi sin darle más importancia a la pelea y olvidándose completamente de Hikari

-hola-dijo ella sonrojándose pero parecía contenta de ver a Tai

-hola-dijo Taichi, totalmente embobado, Hikari y yo parecíamos excluidos de su atmósfera o algo por el estilo

-¿Por qué se sonrojan?-pregunte yo en voz baja al oído de Hikari, aprovechando para oler su exquisita fragancia y es que es Hikari

-jajaja, te presento a la novia de Taichi-dijo ella igualmente al oído por lo que me dio escalofrió…QUE, QUE ¿TAICHI Y SORA?

-QUE-grite yo sorprendido, por lo que por obvias razones llame la atención de los tortolitos

-a Hikari, Takeru, hola-dijo Sora sonrojada, quien estaba agarrada de la mano con el mayor de los Yagami

-hola-dijimos nosotros un poco intimidados por la mirada que nos enviaba Taichi, tal vez interrumpí algo, lo mejor sería salir de ahí

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-dijo Sora tratando de hacer conversación, pero yo sabía que por el bien de nuestras vidas lo mejor sería salir de ahí

-nada en especial, venimos a comprar material escolar, de hecho ya tenemos que irnos-dije yo tomando de la mano de Hikari, lo cual ella entendió perfectamente pero aún así parecía sonrojada

-OH esta bien, adiós, cuídense-dijo Sora cuando yo ya había empezando a correr, con Hikari agarrada a mi mano, fuertemente

-si igualmente-dijo Hikari mientras corríamos

-adiós-grite yo cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de la pareja

-jajajaja-no parábamos de reír cuando ya habíamos llegado al parque, nos encontrábamos en el árbol de cerezo gigante que se encontraba enfrente del edificio donde vivía Hikari vaya que habíamos dejado a la pareja sorprendida

-pobre Taichi, cuando nos vea nos mata-dijo Hikari ya más tranquila pero aún así con una gran sonrisa

-no, de seguro nos agradecerá-dije yo seguro de lo que decía

-eso espero, vivo con el-dijo Hikari empezando a reír nuevamente por lo cual igual yo empecé a reír de nuevo

-jajaja, no te preocupes, además te tengo que decir algo-dije yo estaba seguro, el hecho de ver a Taichi tan feliz con Sora, me hizo asegurar de que esto no terminara mal

-de verdad ¿Qué es?-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bueno yo…-sonrojado, patético tal vez, pero decidido

-¿si?-dijo ella escuchándome con toda atención, mi corazón empezó a latir bastante rápido, me sonroje la tome de las manos delicadamente y me sentía con miedo, feliz, ansioso, y con bastante adrenalina así que solo me quedo decirle al fin le diría lo que siento

-te quiero-dije sonrojado, sin soltar sus manos y con mi cabeza baja, no me sentía capaz de verla a los ojos en un momento así, solo me sentía vulnerable nervioso, pero al menos feliz conmigo mismo por haberme atrevido a decirle

-yo también te quiero-dijo ella tomándome de la barbilla levantando mi cara sonriéndome, simplemente no pude describirlo en ese momento y cuando me abrazo fue mucho mejor que cuando gane el campeonato de baloncesto fue el mejor momento de mi vida, es genial estar enamorado, vale la pena el hecho de no pensar por el hecho de estar con esa persona especial

-¿Qué?-dije yo muy feliz tratando de no brincar ahí mismo

-que yo también te quiero- vuelvo a reiterar este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida, el mejor, así que la bese ahí mismo, era nuevo en esto así que solo fue un simple roce pero aún así ambos terminando sonrojados besándonos debajo de ese enorme árbol de cerezo

Continuara….

Comentarios y perdón por no actualizar antes

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review ) n.nU

Atte

Darkz-chan


	4. pollofobia!

Ja he vuelto, y es que la inspiració no avisa... pero no cran, no podría dejar a ninguno de mis fics abandonados!! los terminare!! pero no sera lo ultimo que haga XD

Bueno no me maten jejeje bueno no hasta que termine la historia Xd

bueno recuerden takeru narra toda la historia!!

ARRIBA EL TAKARI!!

NUEVAMENTE DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES HAGO ESTO POR OCIO, (y para molestar a ese par¬¬) jejeje eso ultimo no cuenta n.nU

--

Ja como me hubiera gustado haber podido contarles eso y que fuera verdad, sería como una historia de amor tipo novela, pero la verdad es que fue algo más o menos así

FLASH BACK

-adiós-grite yo cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de la pareja

-jajajaja-no parábamos de reír cuando ya habíamos llegado al parque, nos encontrábamos en el árbol de cerezo gigante que se encontraba enfrente del edificio donde vivía Hikari vaya que habíamos dejado a la pareja sorprendida

-pobre Taichi, cuando nos vea nos mata-dijo Hikari ya más tranquila pero aún así con una gran sonrisa

-no, de seguro nos agradecerá-dije yo seguro de lo que decía

-eso espero, vivo con el-dijo Hikari empezando a reír nuevamente por lo cual igual yo empecé a reír de nuevo

-jajaja, no te preocupes, además te tengo que decir algo-dije yo estaba seguro, el hecho de ver a Taichi tan feliz con Sora, me hizo asegurar de que esto no terminara mal

-de verdad ¿Qué es?-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bueno yo…-sonrojado, patético tal vez, pero decidido, si y es que en verdad estaba decidido pero como buena gallina que soy me acobarde en el ultimo segundo u.uU (me doy pena a mi mismo)

-tu que?-decía mirandom fijamente, extrañamente me pareció que ella ya sabía que yo la quería más que como a mi mejor amiga, pero igualmente me acobarde DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SOY UNA GALLINA HECHA Y DERECHA

-TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON LOS POLLOS-ni me lo digan fue primero que me vino a la cabeza, auqnue en realidad no estaba mintiendo, cuando Yamato y yo eramos pequeños, teníamos un pollo de mascota en la casa de la abuela, el caso es que un día Yamato lo hizo enojar y nos persiguio toda la tarde picoteandonos, hasta qe llegamos con la abuela, creo que nunca la admira tanto como en ese momento, desde ese día la respeto... y la respeto mucho

-¿qué? ¿Takeru, de qué me estas hablando?-decía Hikari entre sorprendida, incredula y divertida aunque un poco triste al juzgar por su mirada, supongo que esperaba más de parte mía de verdad supongo que ustedes o incluso yo esperaba más de parte mia, nunca creí que fuera tan cobarde

-Bueno veras es que desde pequeño, me dan miedo cualquier clase de ave, pollo o cosa con plumas- si yo se es ridiculo, pero de verdad se los digo cuando vean a un pollo enojado entenderan de que hablo (n/a:creo que me proyecte con Tk n.nUU)

-n.nUUU Tk no se que decír...-dejo pero la verdad es que yo se que hace una lucha interna por no reirse, no la culpo es tan tonto, de hecho nadie sabe, bueno sabía de esto, solo mi hermano que sufre por el mismo preoblema que yo (entiendase pollofobia) (n/a:de hecho el nombre real es Alektorofobia, pero me gusta como suena pollofobia jajaja así que lo dejare así) por lo que juramos nunca decirle a nadie (claro, por las burlas y eso...ustedes entenderan)

-La verdad...-iba a justificarme y decir que lo olvidara y claro que no lo contara, aunque con lo linda que es ella no la creo capaz, y es que ella es tan...

-Ya se, este sabado iremos a la tienda de animales que hay en la plaza para que superes tu miedo ¿estas de acuerdo?-me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero no importa, esperen acaba de decir este sabado, acaso no estaba ocupada

-Hika, este sabado es el baile y se supone qué no ibamos a ir-QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN es que acaso no quería ir conmigo T.T bien en este momento me siento como si tuviera una de esas crisis femeninas que mi madre tiene frecuentemente, ustedes saben esas como "estoy gorda" si efectivamente estoy teniendo una de esas crisis, DIOS HIkari de verdad esto demuestra el cuanto te quiero (n/a: esto lo saque de una platica con unos amigos jajaja Gracias!!)

-oh es verdad, pero ahora podemos ir, iba a ayudar a mi hermano con Sora pero veo que se arreglaron las cosas-decía sonriendo, o ya entiendo le ayudaría a Taichi, no hay nadie digo nada de que preocuparse

-Mejor vayamos a la plaza ¿si?-si aunque ella pasaría todo el sabado entero junto a mi, la verdad es que eso de bailar junto a ella me ponía nervioso, si además que como bailarín simplemente era patetico

-Tk-decpia sonriendo, mirandome... demonios esa mirada la conocía bastante bien

-¿si?-decía con la mejor cara inocente que tenía y es que ese tono era de me dices la verdad aunque no quieras

-de verdad no sabes bailar ¿o me equivoco?-si efectivamente era ese tono

-la verdad es que...-dios no le podía mentir, que debíl soy, pero es que no lo puedo evitar es que es tan linda!! o

-que...-decía mirandome acercandose más, mientras yo temblaba... literalmente

-no tengo ni la menor idea de como se baila-dije bajando mi cabeza, suspirando

-gracias-dijo ella dandome una abrazo por cual obviamente me sonroje como un imbecil, para derpués darme cuenta de lo que me había dicho ¿gracias?

-¿gracias?-tenía que preguntar y es que eso definitivamente no lo ví venir

-por invitarme al baile aunque no supieras bailar-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, WOW eso tampoco lo ví venir (n/a: ciego ¬¬)

-no te preocupes-dije automaticamente, solo pensaba en el beso,

-entonces olvida lo del baile, el sabado a las once para que superes tu miedo a los pollos jajaja-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacía su casa que desde donde nos encontrbamos ahorita estaba en dirección contraría a mi hogar

-si, paso por ti, por cierto-dije alcanandola facilmente, (no por nada soy la estrella del equipo de baloncesto)

-¿si?-me dijo con su carita de angel de verdad que es perfecta, ya esta decidido mañana mismo le digo o me dejo de llamar TAKERU TAKAISHI!!

-no le digas a nadie, por favor-dije un poco sonojado n.nU

-sera nuestro pequeño secreto-me dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita que me pareció como el cantar de un angel, un lindo y precioso angel del cual estoy enamorado

-adios-dijo mientras se metía a su aprtamento Y me sacaba de mis reflexiones, oh esperen un momento acabo de decir que me enamore... OH POR DIOS AMO A HIKARI!!

FIN FLASH BACK

Es verdad me enamore, si por fin mi cabeza asimila que mi corazón no me pertenece a mi, sino a ella, y no es que me acabe de enamorar, de hecho creo que me enamore desde los escazos ocho años , desde que la vi, un amor a primera vista, y sigo enamorado

No me interesa que me rechaze (aunque esto implique a Daisuke burlandose por semanas) ya no puedo contener este sentimiento, simplemente la amo, tal vez muchas veces me comporte como un zombi y no logre completar una oración, o hacerla razonable, es por que la amo, y es que soy capaz de superar mi pollofobía si por ella se trata, o gritar a todo Japon que la amo, si por fín me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fuí al no darme cuenta, ella es perfecta para mi.

Seguramente mañana me declaro, o me dejo de llamar Takeru Takaishi, no ahora todo el miedo se ha esfumado, y todo sencillamente por una razón LA AMO!!

No sería nada sin ella...ella es mi luz!! la luz de la esperanza!!

-SI LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA QUE NO MUERE-

-takeru ya duermete son las dos de la mañana-escucho a mi madre, olvide decirles que no dormí nada, (bueno de hecho aún puedo dormir un poco si me duermo ahora) por pesar en eso pero vale la pena

-si mamá ¬¬-bueno deseenme suerte!! mañana es el gran día!!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

eso último es gracias al exceso de azúcar en mi organismo XD (candy rulez!!)

I'M BACK BABY (de donde salió eso) o.0 WTF!! jajaja un capitulo más y esto se acaba y es que me puse a leer todas mis historias y me reía como loca, por lo que me dieron unas ganas de continuarla... así que he aquí el penultimo capitulo!!

Esta historia estaba basada en la historia de una amiga que hace tiempo ya no veo sin embargo he conocido a una nueva pareja que me ha insipirado y vaya que me he burlado de ellos!!, asi que GRACIAS PARA ESE PAR!!

tratare de publicar el ultimo capitulo rapido!!

DARKZ-CHAN


	5. Beso, gran final!

Son las 01:38 a.m, exactamente, hace cinco minutos soñaba felizmente, pero me desperte a tomar agua y ban!! mi musa decidió regresar de sus vacaciones, y ahora heme aquí escribiendo a esta hora para no perder la bendita inspiración!!

T.T por fin mi primera historia terminada!!

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS!!

Y A LOS QUE SEGUÍAN LA HISTORIA!!

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE!!

y a lo que vinimos...

--

Debo decir que no dormí mucho, pero valío la pena y extrañamente me siento bien, y feliz decidido a decirle todo!!

O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR TAKERU TAKAISHI!!

toco el timbre de su departamento y ella sale, preciosa me quedo sin palabras es un angel lo juro!! me empiezó a poner nervioso, dios me sudan las manos y empiezo a sentirme muy acalorado, y tengo el presentimiento de que estoy rojo como un tomate maduro... bastante maduro

-lista para nuestra cita- ESTOY EN UNA CITA CON KARI!! jejeje después de todo Takeru Takaishi no es un nombre muy bonito, digo hay mejores... NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ACOBARDARTE!! es lo que en este momento, quiero más en la vida besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, poder abrazarla y estar siempre con ella!!

-si, listo y ¿tu?-estoy muy nervioso, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer en un momento así, y pensar que ayer estaba decidido y ya estaba todo planeado, bien al parecer la planeación no sirve en lo absoluto cuando estas enamorado, así que pasemos al plan b... ahora que lo pienso me la pase perfeccionando los detalles del plan a que no me moleste en hacer un plan b!! SIMEPRE TEN UN PLAN B!!

Bien calmate Takeru todo saldara bien, repira, y mantenete tranquilo

-mira hemos llegado, ahora a superar tu fobia-dios ni me di cuenta de cuando llegamos, Dios santo suficientes problemas tengo con lo de la declaración, y ahora tendre que tener a un bendito pollo aquí!! Solamente puedo decir que no es de mis mejores días

-la verdad no estoy seguro de poder...-dije mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por Hikari

.no te preocupes yo estare ahí-dijo parando en el aparador donde se encuentran esas criaturas infernales, pero sin soltar mi mano, mientras hablaba con la encargada de la tienda de mascotas

-Gracias Kari-dije yo mientras apretaba más su mano, como señal de agradecimiento (y para no salir corriendo de ahí)

Y al final hemos pasado todo el día tratando de superar la pollo fobía sin exito alguno, ESTUPIDOS POLLOS pero ironicamente soy una gallina por no declararme a Hikari y me dan miedo las gallinas!!

Ya. soy patetico! lo admito ni intenten decirmelo o burlarse de mi, estoy plenamente consiente que no sirvo para esto, ni para los pollos ni para decirle a la chica que amo que la amo!! que demonios me pasa!! ALGO DEBO DE HABER APRENDIDO DE YAMATO (en especial cuando esta borracho y se pone a hablar de mujeres)

no quiero verla con nadie más, quiero que sea mía y me corresponda que nos amemos!! pero como va a ser posible eso si no le digo!! quien lo diría vine a declararme y a superar mi fobia y sorpresa no pude hacer ninguna de los dos, de repente sinto una tisteza inmesa

-Vamos Takeru un ultimo intento si-dijo tratando de animarme, de verdad se lo agradezco pero de alguna forma tengo miedo, y no estoy seguro de poder superarlo

-lo intentare- En ese momento Hikari se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, un suave roce, mi primer beso, por obvias razones quedo petrificado sin reaccionar ni hacer algún movimiento, tratando de que mi pequeño y enamorado cerebro asimile lo que acaba de suceder

-mira Takeru-en el momento en que yo no reaccionaba Kari, había aprovechado para poner a un pequeño pollito amarillo sobre la palma de mi mano,

-lo ves no hace nada-dijo sonriendome, al parecer mi día ha mejaro notablemete, no me importa el animal, me beso, me beso!! ME BESO! yo se que no soy el mejor en este tema de las chicas pero si de algo estoy seguro es que eso significo algo.. algo muy bueno

-si, es genial-dije mirandola fijamente, y ella se sonroja una buena señal!! si se lo dire!! (seguire siendo Takeru Takaishi)

--

-gracias por su compra-me dijo la encargada de la tienda de animales, si he superado mi pollofobia y efectivamente he comprado al pequeño plumifero para ayudar más tarde a superarlo también

-Hikari-me detengo y la tomo suevemente de la mano es el momento

-Tk, yo...-esta nerviosa lo sé, la conozco, se ve tan bella

-te amo, y siempre te amaré, no importa que no me correspondas simplemente quería decirtelo...-no la deje terminar, simplemente no pude retenerlo más ya lo dije por fin!, un peso menos que cargar, me siento extrañamente tranquilo, totalmente diferente a hace unos cuantos minutos atrás. De repente al ver su cara puedo ver que se forma una sonrisa, la más hermosa que le he visto hasta ahora, se acerca a mi, me inclino y nos besamos, un verdadero beso no solo un roce, un beso tranquilo, dulce y cargado de amor, de amor mutuo!! SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SOY CORRESPONDIDO!!

-yo tambien te amo-me dice después de que nos separamos, ESTOY FELIZ, mi día se ha iluminado en un segundo tras escuchar esas palabras que tanto me alegra, ME AMA, ME CORRESPONDE!!, creo que ahora tengo la sonrisa más tonta que he tenido en toda mi vida pero es que ah!! HIKARI ME AMA!!

-entonces Hikari Yagami, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-dije acercandome más para poder degustar sus labios nuevamente, ahora que me doy cuenta son bastante adictivos

-por supuesto-dijo MI luz y la bese, Ese día la bese MUCHAS veces, la abraze, le dije que la amaba, paso de ser uno de mis peores días a el MEJOR día de mi vida!! es tan linda y me quiere, estoy muy feliz, estoy enamorado!!

-mira no es muy tarde todavía podemos llegar al baile-digo aún abazandola en una banca del centro comercial, mientras le doy un pequeño beso

-seguro quieres ir no tenemos que ir sino quieres-dijo ella dandome otro pequeño beso, de verdad me puedo acostumbrar a eso,

-no te preocupes si quiero-le dije y la bese con un poco más de intensidad, la verdad es que quería ver la cara de Daivis cuando me viera con Kari, MI NOVIA, y pues claro esperaba que estuviera en el baile, además MI NOVIA quería bailar y aunque tengo dos pies izquierdos, la amo y si quiere bailar pues bailaremos toda la noche si ella quiere

-te amo-me dijo mientras me besaba y nos poniamos de pie, la llevaría a su casa para que se arreglara, dejaria al pollo en mi casa, (no puedo esperar por que matt vea al pollo jajaja) me areglaría y pasaría de nuevo por ella

-yo igual mi luz-dije besandola, de vedad nunca me cansare de besarla simplemente es maravillosa, magnifica, fabulosa, fantastica, única, hermosa... ¿qué? ¬¬ no me miren así, me gustan los adjetivos

--

-Takeru...-escuche una voz mientras me besaba con MI NOVIA, fuera de su casa, extrañamente la voz me pareció bastante familiar así que lentamente me separe de mi hermoso angel para darme cuenta de que el Yagami mayor me veía con una mirada asesina que simplemente me provoco un escalofrio

-calma Taichi, ellos-decía Sora ay por eso la quiero, claro no tanto como a Hikari, pero me cae bien,

-ya ves como era de familia, y tu Takaishi...-decía mirando a Hikari con una expresión burlona en su rostro, como detesto cuando empieza a hacer eso, oh dios voltea hacía mi, ahí esta de nuevo su mirada, me va a matar, estoy seguro, es bastante celoso cuando denhikari (y ahora Sora) se trata, POR QUE? AL FIN LOGRO DECIRLE HIKARI LO QUE SIENTO Y SU HERMANO (con doble personalidad) (n/a:es que no se han fijado, que de repente esta feliz y despues se pone serio n.nU) ME VA A MATAR!!

-si Tai-dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pude sentir que Hikari apretaba mi mano suavemente en señal de apoyo

-bienvenido a la familia-decia abrazandome, de verdad este Taichi nunca para de sorprenderme, se le veía feliz, que raro yo que lo conozco de practicamente toda la vida, pude haber jurado que me iba a amenazar o de perdida a dejar un ojo morado

-eh... gracias, supongo-dije bastnte nervioso, nunca le ha pasado que estan tan nerviosos que se empiezan a reir sin razón alguna, bueno pues eso es exactamente lo que me pasa en este preciso intante

-pero te tengo que decir que...-si, ese era el Tai que yo conocía, me iba a amenazar (mientras me abraza) era de esperarse, bueno pues tendre que cumplir con lo que sea que me pida, se que es bastante bueno para los golpes y realmente no quiero arriegarme aunque si es por MI NOVIA, posiblemente lo haga

-vamonos TAichi, dejalos solos-AH LE DEBO UNA MUUUY GRANDE A SORA pues lo tomo de la mano, y lo metio (contra su voluntad) al apartamento para dejarnos solos, mientras taichi murmuraba algo de no terminar de intimidar, de su hermanita, y algo de una boda n.nUUUU

-bueno entonces nos veremos al rato-dije besando a Hikari suvemente después de todopuedo hacerlo!!

-si, te amo-dijo soltandome suavemente mientras se metía por donde hace un momento la pareja se había metido, se veí hermosa toda sonrojada

-yo tambien te amo-dije sonriendole (seguramente de esas sonrisas tontas que solo haces cuando estas junto a la persona que quieres, ustedes saben)

--

Y aquí estoy después de vestirme y dejar al pollo en mi cuarto, sin que se diera cuenta mi madre, ya me la imagino gritando algo sobre higiene, responsabilidad y animales, digamos que nunca fue muy fan de los animales en general...Ahi esta hikari, con ese hermoso vestido rosa pastel que le queda como anillo al dedo.

WOW se ve especatcular,es como... es que... me he quedado sin palabras, es simplemente Hikari...LA AMO!! (y no me cansare de decirlo)

Llegamos a la escuela, donde se lleva a cabo el baile, entramos agarrados de la mano (no puedo creerlo) . u. en ese preciso instante veo como la quijada de Daisuke casi disloca jajajaja esto es bastante bueno, ojala lo hubiera hecho antes, (o hubiera traido mi camara) digo desde hoy tengo a la novia más hermosa del mundo y ya no sufro de pollofobia, ironicamente como dicen por ahí mate dos pajaros de un tiro jajaja

-Takeru, Hikari-decía ese tipo, mi antes rival pues si, he ganado jajaja

-hola, Daisuke-dije con mi sonrisa de superioridad sin soltar la mano de mi luz, jajaja ojala pudiera grabar este momento por siempre

-hay algo de lo que no me hay enterado-dijo con tono bastante molesto, señalando el agarre de nuestras manos, de verdad creo que cada vez que recuerde este momento me partire de la risa, pero en este momento debo aguantar la risa para parecer maduro

-bueno...-decía Hika (le puedo decir como quiera .) sonrojada sin soltar mi agarre ahhhhh que linda se ve

-Hikari es MI NOVIA-dije, la verdad sin ningun tacto, y eso se noto cuando Daisuke se petrifico, no respondia jajaja me dieron ganas de darle un buen zape en el momento (n/a:golpe en la cabeza)

-tu que? mira si esto es una broma-decía observandome con una furia e ira infinitas y no lo culpo yo me pondría igual si alguien estubiera así con Hika, que no fuese yo

-y dime que piensas-dijo Hikari interrumpiendo totalmente a Daisuke, al parecer en el momento que MI NOVIA dijo eso, al fin el cabeza hueca se dio cuenta de que no es una mala pasada, ni una broma, simplemente es la realidad... la dulce y bella realidad

-es en serio... bueno pues felicidades-decía, seguramente me hubiera matado o amenazado,algo por el estilo pero para mi fortuna Kari estaba al lado mio, así que se tuvo que tragar todo lo que tení planeado decirme (o en dado caso hacerme) jajaja POR QUE NO TRAJE LA CAMARA!!

-gracias...ah por cierto ire a saludar a mis amigas ahora regreso-dijo MI NOVIA (de verdad no me canso de decir eso, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, MI NOVIA, AHHHH HIKARI ES MI NOVIA)

-no tardes-dije suavemente, lo que es estar enamorado y ella me dio un pequeño beso n los labios, y se fue con un grupo de chicas que nos habían estado observando todo sel tiempo desde que habíamos lllegado, mujeres metiches, pero bueno eran amigas de mi luz así que tendría que ser amable

-veo que al fin te has decidido, bueno cuidala bien por que si algo le pasa, yo mismo te partire la cara hasta que quedes irreconocible-so efectivamente ese es el Daisuke que conozco y es que cuando vio que hika y yo nos besamos se puso rojo de la furia seguramente, pense que me golpearía ahí o algo pero veo que ha madurado un poco (solo un poquito)

-me lo esperaba, no te preocupes Taichi piensa lo mismo-dije sonriendo mientras como veía que MI NOVIA era bombardeada de preguntas por esas cotorras que ella llama amigas,

-hablo en serio Takaishi, ella es mi mejor amiga- la verdad no tenía idea de que Daisuke podía llegar a ser tan serio, no por nada es el sucesor de Taichi, pues es como el bufón versión dos, (y no digo que ser bufon es malo) pero al parecer Hikari tiene el efecto de cambiar a las personas

-lo sé, y creeme no tienes de que preocuparte yo la amo-dije seguro de mi mismo, la quiero más que nada, nunca y repito señores NUNCA la lastimaría

-bien, bueno...-decía retirandose, tan educado como siempre, pero bueno es Daivis que me espero de él

-ah por cierto Daivis-eh estoy de buen humor, así es que hare mi buen acto del día

-¿que?-decía, si tan amable como siempre n.nUUUU me sorprende que tantas chicas lo quieran, es un patán pero bueno...¬¬ YO TENGO A MI NOVIA ASÍ QUE NO ME IMPORTA!!

-deberías mirar más alla de tu nariz-dije mientras me dirigía a buscar a Kari, ojala me haya entendido, y es que es chica... lo ha estado idolatrando desde que entramos a secundaria y él simplemente no se da cuenta, al paecer es buena chica ojala se feliz (nunca tanto como yo con Hika pero feliz)XD

-hola preciosa-dije mientras llegaba donde se encontraba la chica de mis sueños, junto a esas cotorras pero que se la va a hacer u.uU extrañamente esas cotorras de callan pero nos en como si fueramos actores de una pelicula o algo así, bueno... lo que sea para estar con mi niña

-hola-dijo ella ignorando completamente a sus amigas, ese detalle me agrada, pero sus amigas nos siguen miranso... momento incomodo, es hora de tomar una decisión

-bailamos-dije si si, no se baila, son un fraude y patetico pero la quiero y no me interesa que nos graben y mañana por la mañana haya un video en You tube, titulado "idiota bailando con su bonita novia" total, la hago feliz

-claro-decía ella con un brillo en los ojos, AHHHH COMO LA AMO!! jeje bueno hora de que empieze el ridiculo, esperen esa es una canción romantica, según la información que he obtenido de mi hermano y el resto de los niños elegidos, esas son las más faciles de bailar, que suerte y podré estar abrazado junto a MI NOVIA

-bailas bien, pense que no sabías bailar-y es que lo estoy haciendo bien, esto es algo que no me esperaba...

-debe ser la magia del amor- dije mientras la besaba dulcemente, no me interesa que Daisuke me quiera matar en este momento o las amigas de Hikari nos esten grabando con sus celulares mientras una de ellas llora, n.n, lo único que me interesa es que estoy junto a ella y por lo menos hasta que termine el baile (por que pienso bailar toda la noche con ella) no habra interrupciones y podre abrazarla y besarla tambien

--

-esta muy pegado a ella-

-dejalos Tai-

-esta bien, pero solo por que tu lo dices, Sora-

-vamos a casa-

FIN

EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO T.T

dedicado a la pareja que me inspiro, jajaja y a todos los que me dejaron un review!!

decidí que fueran al baile bueno... por algo se llama el baile la historia

TAKARI RULEZ!!

creo que me proyece un poco con Takeru, pero es algo que se me ocurrio en una de las tantas clases en que me duermo... soo una ligera siesta XD pero bueno...

perdonen la demora

nos vemos en la proxima!!

JA NE!!

Darkz-chan!!


End file.
